<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Champions of the Chaos Gods by WTF Crossovers and AU 2021 (WTF_Crossovers_and_AU_2021)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29864349">Champions of the Chaos Gods</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Crossovers_and_AU_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Crossovers%20and%20AU%202021'>WTF Crossovers and AU 2021 (WTF_Crossovers_and_AU_2021)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>кроссоверы и АУ спецквест визуал [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Winx Club, Warhammer 40k</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Alternate Universe - Gods &amp; Goddesses, Art, Crossover, Digital Art, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Gods AU, WTF Kombat 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:08:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29864349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Crossovers_and_AU_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Crossovers%20and%20AU%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There is no peace among the stars; only bloodshed and laughter of craving gods.<br/>Нет мира среди звёзд. Лишь бойня, да смех жаждущих богов.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>кроссоверы и АУ спецквест визуал [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195772</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное), Кроссоверы и АУ спецквест</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Champions of the Chaos Gods</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p></p><div class="center">
  <p><br/>    <strong><br/>      <a href="https://vk.com/hamsterscity">VK</a><br/>    </strong><br/>  </p>
</div>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <br/>
<a href="https://images2.imgbox.com/58/e1/S6osdZiF_o.jpg">Полный размер</a>
  </p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p>
    <br/>
<a href="https://images2.imgbox.com/27/b4/kAKRyVgs_o.jpg">Полный размер</a>
  </p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p>
    <br/>
<a href="https://images2.imgbox.com/4f/09/1n6lY6Pb_o.jpg">Полный размер</a>
  </p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p>
    <br/>
<a href="https://images2.imgbox.com/34/09/UwqsAgnO_o.jpg">Полный размер</a>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>